Oath
by chiharuSAICHI
Summary: Loosening your belt a little could be your worst nightmare Ichigo. A HitsuKarin short story.


* * *

Title: Oath

Genre: Romance/General

Rated K+

Summary: Loosening your belt a little could be your worse nightmare Ichigo. A HitsuKarin short story.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

* * *

A soft sniff and over reacting cries could be heard in the chapel. Knowing smiles and happy grins can be seen in the guest's features. The music and angelic voice of the singer surrounded the atmosphere as if it was air.

The best man couldn't help but scowl on the scene in front of him.

There, kneeling in the front of the altar is none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou and his younger sister, Kurosaki Karin. Or should we say, soon-to be-Hitsugaya Karin.

Ichigo is very protective and possessive if his two _baby_ sisters are involved. He's especially protective of Yuzu because the girl can be unbelievably naïve sometimes. Karin, on the other hand, possessed a tough look on her face. Very much like him. She's tomboyish and love challenges. She also won't take any nonsense from a gibberish person and won't hesitate to kick your ass if you dared to irritate her. Very much like him indeed.

So, for that very reason, he loosens his guard on her. _Well, a bit._

But what the hell?! Imagine his surprise when the news knocked to his ears that a certain stubborn white haired shinigami taichou is dating his no nonsense sister! Then they got engaged and now, he's the best man on their wedding! How in the hell did that happened?! When those two did meet each other anyway? He cursed inwardly.

He really thought that Karin won't get a man for herself for the rest of her life. Really, he really thought it would go that way.

Unbelievable! This is so unthinkable that really wanted to throw up on Toushirou in the middle of the wedding.

He gave another loud scowl. The man beside him gave him an amused look and chuckled silently.

"Just accept it Ichigo" Renji said, a sarcastic face glued in his feature. "You don't have much a choice, do you?"

"Shut up Renji" Ichigo said through his gritted teeth. He knows that Renji is right. There's nothing he can do about it that won't end, him, beating into a pulp by his sister and all the women involved in this damn wedding.

Whatever in the hell did his sister saw in the white haired taichou, he didn't know and he doesn't give a damn about it. All he wanted to do right now is pull Zangetsu out of its sheath and slash the said man with it.

Even Isshin's loud cries didn't help one bit.

Praying to kami to give him strength not to explode while glaring at the back of Toushirou's head, he calmed down a bit. But twitched wildly, when he heard the man exchanged his vow with his sister.

Renji gave a pitiful sigh at Ichigo then turned his head and glance at the couple in front of him.

He had witnessed the love and care that the couple shared with each other. They truly deserve and trust each other. And trust is very important to attain a happy and long relationship. He's very happy for them.

* * *

Karin almost cried when she heard Toushirou's vow. This idiot, dares her to cry in her wedding! Hah! Didn't she already slap her words to his brain that she's tough and she doesn't cry!

A single tear slid to her eye. Then another one and another and before she knew it she was crying.

_I can't believe I'm crying_. She looked at Toushirou's concern eyes. This man, this man in front of her is the only man she will truly love for the rest of the eternity. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Stop crying you idiot. It's your turn now to give your oath to this stupid man. _She opened her eyes and looked in Toushirou's eyes again.

"I, Karin, take you Toushirou, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep"

* * *

Matsumoto cheered when she saw her taichou lift the veil off Karin's beautiful face and cheered louder when the couple kissed. She turned to her right only to find a bright haired man with tomato colored, boiling in anger while trying to pull his hair out.

Ichigo fled out of the room.

_What an idiot._

* * *

End

* * *

There you are, Ichigo the run away best man. I don't understand this story. It's not even funny when it's supposed to be. But feedbacks and creative criticism is ver much appreciated.

Thank you very much to those who reviewed and favorite my first bleach story "Body Lipids" I promise there's still more to come! If it doesn't bother you, you can check my profile to see the other themes.


End file.
